


you can't be gone (please don't leave)

by tadanomarz



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Relationship, Prophetic Dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: März is absolutely amazing, she thinks, while a broad smile spreads across her lips. She never wants for her times with März to end, never ever–– and even if she had to defy everything, be it social norms or her mother and brother, she’d do it. The excitement in her soon dies down as sleep coaxes the now tired child into a relaxing sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka, the prompt was: things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear.
> 
> i've been on and off writing ficlets during my exams, i've tweaked this slightly from the original so it flows better! hope y'all like it. prophetic dreams are a killer huh?

The maiden dreams, protected by the warmth of her fantasies of happier days, perhaps, even a happier future too.

Elisabeth had returned sneakily back into the quarters of her room, closing the window and locking it tight and she moves the wooden chair away, so it makes things less suspucious. Watching his shadow depart saddens the blond, leaving here giddy to see it cast over her tomorrow. Once her room is in order, it's easy to shed from her dress, and she's quick to slip into her night gown and soon wraps up in her sheet covers. Elise is safely tucked into her arms, and with a gleeful giggle does she toss and turn. 

_März is absolutely amazing_ , she thinks, while a broad smile spreads across her lips. She never wants for her times with März to end, _never ever––_ and even if she had to defy everything, be it social norms or her mother and brother, she’d do it. The excitement in her soon dies down as sleep coaxes the now tired child into a relaxing sleep. 

And boy, does she dream – it had to do with März again, and they traveled to unknown lands, outside of this particular forest and area. And they travelled, hand and hand, across rivers and through towns, discovering newer lands that neither knew before, and it felt like a turbulent adventure. The dream comes to an end, instantly springing into another one. Her hyper active imagination springing on another adventure for the two of them, which makes the flaxen haired girl’s heart beat faster.

But soon her dream brings her to somewhere dark and scary, she isn’t too sure where she is. The warmth of März’s hands leaves her fingers and she’s left by her lonesome again, he had let go, almost fading into dust. She is left in an inky abyss, void of sunlight and nature, and März. Darkness overwhelms the girl, so much so that she tries to back away but it merely surrounds her – and she feels _trapped_  again. There is no structual cage surrounding her, but the nothingness that surrounds her tiny frame makes her feel unable to flutter free. It's a scary feeling, so much so that it causes for her cry out. Elisabeth cries out, to anyone – to März, her mother, Walter and lastly, her  _brother_. 

When no one answers her back, Elisabeth breaks down, falling to her knees and wraps her arms around herself. It’s only when she hears a familiar and caring voice does Elisabeth gradually lift her head up.

“Mär….?” Elisabeth whispers, tone tinged with fright, she feels defenseless at the moment. März isn’t there, but what Elisabeth sees upon lifting her head is a stone built house. Is this März’s home? –– she _never_  has seen it before, which piques her curiosity. Gradually she gets to her feet and she overhears a conversation not meant for her ears obviously.

“Mär,” A woman’s deep voice addresses her friend, as she peeks her head into the window, “…we’ve remained too long here in this forest, we’re going to have to move.”   


And she sees the back of her friend, which causes her to lightly gasp, “…Mutti _–– could you_ at allow me to say goodbye to my friend?” Which the woman, his mother she presumes allows for him to do.

And her dream shifts, wind blows down the house like it was just a stack of wood. She covers her face, shielding it from the debris and soon she’s in an new environment. She sees her dear friend walking down the road but soon approached by two strange men in scary bird like masks. She tries to reach out, for something feels quite wrong –– but her dear friend’s figure dissolves into sediment and dirt. 

And when she goes to run after him, a heavy hand clasps onto her shoulder now which causes the noble girl to whirl around, who was very close to screaming, but instead she sees her dear friend who looks awfully solemn.

“Mä….r?”  


“Elisabeth…I…” He doesn’t look at her, but takes her hand into his own. Instead of warmth, his palms and fingers feel cold to touch. She draws back her hand, confusion marring her features.  


“Mär, what happened to you?”  


His lips press into a thin line, “I’m glad I was able to reach you, but––”

“Is it true!?” She exclaims, tears threatening to roll  down her cheeks, “that you’re leaving–––?”  


“Yes,” He says calmly, hands now taking her hands into his own again, with a melancholic shine in his eyes, “That had been the plan, however….” He sharply inhales, then exhales. She hadn’t notice the darkness slowly creeping and coiling around his form quite yet. “I made a mistake, I’m…I don’t think we’ll be able to see each other anymore.”

“B–But why!?” Elisabeth’s close to tears, because they’ve began to form in the corners of her eyes, “Who were those men––”  


“They killed me.” He replies simply, uncharacteristic of the März she knew. “They stole everything, but…but not you–– I .. I wasn’t able to tell you, so please don’t wait for me….! Please live…!”  


“ _No! I…_ I refuse to believe that you’re gone––”

“E…Elisabeth, please, I can’t…stay here much longer,” He tells her, and that’s when she notices eyes glint from within the darkness. “I’m sorr––”  


She watches in horror as the shadows wretch her sweet and darling friend from her grasp. A grotesque transformation soon occurs, where the shadows swallow him whole and his form becomes larger and bigger. Something only a nightmare could produce, _right_? She…she didn’t want to believe this–– and she’s too fearful to move from her spot.

“Wake up, Elisabeth…” His voice croaks, as he drowns into the shadows, it becomes deeper with every letter he enunciates, “W ** _ake up_** _!”_  


* * *

Walter had been at her bedside, when Elisabeth wakes up with a start. Tears stain her rosy cheeks, and she’s hyperventilating. The older servant frowns now, holding her trembling hands in his rough ones. A hug soon follows, and she hugs him back. the flood of tears now staining the bedsheets.

“I had the scariest dream,” Elisabeth’s voice is tiny, trembling as she tries to calm herself. That couldn’t be real, that couldn’t be real, that couldn’t be _real_. “That, that someone important to me perished..”  


“And he’s suffering, all alone….I…”  


“Milady.” Walter finally says, “your friend…he…”  


Her gaze snaps back up at him,, expression seized with fear, “No Walter–– März! _März can’t be…!”_ In the heat of the moment does she get out of bed in only her night gown. She rushes past her brother, who goes to grab her arm but she slaps it away, too desperate – and too overcome with fear to really care about speaking with him. She hears him shout her name but she ignores it, rushing out the front door and hurries barefoot onto the forest floor.

When she comes to the well, following the from the beaten path that she vaguely remembers from her dreams does she try to gaze down it’s depths. Only a inky darkness stares back at her, which makes her heart begin to break and crumble and she falls to her knees.

And she doesn’t see, but a lone tall shadow watches the girl cry from the shadows of the trees and disappears with the wind.


End file.
